Some Things Never Change
by MadAsAHatter37
Summary: Sarah has been having some weird dreams lately. ONESHOT


**A/N:** Don't ask what this is. I became bored on Easter and wrote this. I'm not even sure what it is. All I know is I hope that you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth. Though I wish (like many fan girls) that I had been in Sarah's place.

* * *

"Why?" I hear behind me as I struggle to become conscious. "Why what?" I mumble, still half in my dream world. "Why do you cry in your sleep and call out for a man who isn't here?" Being forcibly woken by this question, I spin in my sheets to see a blonde child resting his chin on the bed, his folded arms surrounding half of his face. "What man do I call for?" I ask carefully, hoping against hope that it wasn't the name that had been running through my head for the past week. "Some guy called Jareth, I think," he answered, screwing up his face at the oddness of such a name. My heart immediately plummeted to my feet and beyond and I'm pretty sure that I stopped breathing.

Ever since I had defeated the Labyrinth to rescue my baby brother, I had completely forgotten about it and the man who controlled it. It was only last week that his name and face began shifting to the forefront of my consciousness (and unconsciousness apparently) and I was not too sure why. I only knew that it would plague me until certain people or events erased it entirely from my mind. Like that was going to happen soon. I hope anyway, that it wouldn't.

"Did I say anything else while I was sleeping?" I asked the child, almost feeling the nonexistent color in my face. "Nothing that I could hear, except for maybe a 'wait'," the child mumbled as he looked for something to do. Noticing this, I handed him a stuffed animal that happened to be lying on my floor and smiled slightly at his squeal of delight. "I think Dad is calling for breakfast. Why don't you see what it is, hm?" With a nod, the child shot out of the room, the smell of food too tempting.

The second the child left, I flopped on my side with a groan, rubbing my eyes furiously. "This is how many times this week? Five? And it is only Tuesday!" I moaned, wrapping my body with my blankets, "Damn him!" Why is he filling my head with these thoughts once again? What is he planning on doing? The dream that I had been having involved the final time that I had seen Jareth in person, during the final test that he gave. Only in these dreams, I don't get a word in and he ends up winning and not only does he keep Toby but has me stay as well. The most recent of the dreams always end with him overpowering me in some way, making me feel somewhat dirty as I woke.

"Why me; why not someone else?" I mutter, curling my body into a ball. "Because you are special, Sarah." Sitting up and turning my head so quick I got whiplash, I surveyed the room, looking for the body that held the phantom voice. Unfortunately, there was none there. "Me and my imagination." With that mumble, I swung my legs over the side of my bed to see a small hill of glitter at my bedside. 'That was not there when I went to sleep,' I thought, sifting my fingers through it. Suddenly, an idea hit me. 'He must have been here for real!' "Jareth?" I called quietly, cocking my head to the side to listen for a reply.

However, none came and I released the breath that I didn't even know that I had held. "It's only my imagination," I chided myself, rising from my bed and stretching. And nearly having a heart attack when the man from my dreams (literally!) was found sitting cross-legged in a corner of my room. "Ho, how long have you been sitting there?" I stuttered, not moving from my stretching position. "Since the child left," Jareth replied, climbing to his feet gracefully (like he would be caught dead stumbling), "He's grown, hasn't he?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, finally lowering my arms and standing up straight. "I can't come and visit?" Jareth asked, feigning shock, "For shame!" I folded my arms and sent him a look, causing him to sigh. "You have been having dreams concerning me, yes?" "Yes…wait, how did you know about my dreams?" What, can he read my mind now, or something? "I know everything about you, Sarah," chuckled the Goblin King, crossing his arms. Of course he does. I shook my head, pacing slightly around my room, knowing that Jareth's eyes were following my every move.

Finally, I turned to him and asked, "What do the dreams mean?" A sparkle of amazement flew through his eyes so quickly, I barely caught it. "What do you think they mean, Sarah?" he asked softly, shifting his weight. Biting my lip, I looked to the floor to gather my thoughts. What _did_ I think they meant? I think… Looking into his eyes, I said, "I think they mean…I don't know!" Pacing once again, I nearly missed his sigh of annoyance and…was that disappointment? "Well Miss Sarah, I will take my leave of you." Spinning around, I stared at him incredulously. "Didn't you just get here?"

"Yes, m'dear, but as you have dreams to figure out and the child is coming back, I believe it wise that I disappear," Jareth smirked before holding up a finger, "But I shall return and I will be expecting a dream analysis when I do." He then disappeared into thin air, just like he appeared. Sighing in frustration, I collapsed on my bed and screamed into my pillow. How the hell am I supposed to figure out what these mean when I don't know why I even have them?! "Are you okay?" Seeing the blonde child in the doorway, I smiled weakly, "I'm fine, what do you need?" "Dad wants you downstairs for breakfast."

"I'll be down in a second." "Okay!" And with that, the child ran off again. I slowly rose to my feet and looked around my room. Of course he would leave a pile of glitter behind! "Always making my life difficult!" I growled softly before following the child downstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I got this done in one sitting! The child can be whomever you wish it to be, Toby, a future son, hell he can even be a neighbor. Whatever floats your boat, go with it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
